STREET FIGHTER: ALEX Meets KISS! CREATURES BATTLE!
by Dune7
Summary: Alex escapes pursuit from Gill's men and runs into the hottest band in the world in this action packed one shot story!


STREET FIGHTER/KISS. CREATURE BATTLE! (ONE-SHOT!)  
  
Alex,Gill and Utopia are characters of Street Fighter and Capcom Comic book version of KISS is copyright Dark Horse Comics. Copyright 2003  
  
New York City June 20th at 9:00 am just outside of Central Park.  
  
The american Street Fighter known as Alex was running from a group of hooded men that were sent by the madman known as Gill and the Utopia.  
  
Alex ran as fast as his muscular legs could carry him as he ran across the grass,his lungs inhaling in and the remaining supplies of air he could use.  
  
The hoodmen of the Utopia were dressed in military assault gear of black and white and carrying uzzi automatics as well as night vision goggles and their hoods were designed into skintight maskes with the symbol of the Utopia on them.  
  
After Alex defeated Gill in the recent World Warrior tournament,Gill at first vowed revenge but later sught out the potential of recruiting Alex into his brotherhood as a way of creating him into a godling,but Gill had to capture Alex first.  
  
"Man---that may be the first and last---tournament I'll enter."he thought."Unless I get away from these clowns!"  
  
Alex ran across a nearby bridge in the shadows,but then realized that this bridge has an underpass tunnel. The fighter then jumped off from the railing and dashed inside the tunnel just as the horde of troopers ran across the bridge.  
  
Alex sat up against the stone walls of the bridge,panting and sighing,trying to catch his breath. "Well.I guess I got rid of them."he thought. "I'd better get back home to Tom before---."  
  
But suddenly before Alex knew it,a large hand grabbed him by the throat and lifted him upward. "Glllkkk---hey what the hell----?"he gasped.  
  
The hand then threw him across the ground and Alex skidded across an asphalt pavement,finally stopping under a single street light.  
  
Alex painfully got up from his spot and looked up to see what was it that grabbed him. The ground shoke as massive footsteps marched towards Alex.  
  
Once in the light,Alex saw who or what it was. A large hulking creature of light purple skin,massive arms,legs and torsoe as well as an expressionless face with slight indications of two eyes and a nose.  
  
Alex was then reminded of the creature known as Twelve who was also in the world warrior '97 tournament that Alex and others fought in. It almost looked just like it,save for it's color and size.  
  
"Target-ALEX."spoke the creature in a cold electronic tone. "Mode-Capture-or DESTROY!"  
  
Alex got into his fighting stance,ready to fight. "If anyone's doing any destroying-it'll be me monster!"he said.  
  
The creature raised it's left hand and transformed it into an axe. Alex was about to dodge just as the Axe weapon came flying down upon him.  
  
"KRAKK!" both earth and asphalt cement shattered open from the blow. Alex kept a slight safe distance as he planned his strategy. "I fought twelve once,it wasn't easy before I made it to the finals."he thought. "But maybe."  
  
Alex then rushed at the creature and did a burning elbow Strike right into it's abdomen. "WHAM!"His strong elbow crashed into the plastic surface.  
  
But-to his avail-nothing. "Eh..?"he replied.  
  
The creature swatted Alex away as if he was a fly,which got his Blood boiling. "Another approach-sure."he thought.  
  
Alex thought about his Scoop Slam,but the monster was even larger than him in size. He then rushed again at the opponent and jumped high into the air. The monster looked up at Alex,who was about to do his Diving Cross chop,but before he could inflict any damage,the creature shot up and grabbed Alex by the throat once again,placing him in a cast iron grip.  
  
Just then,the Utopia militia had arrived to where Alex was. "Ah.I've seen you've met Thirteen Mr.Alex."said the head of the assault group. "Th-thirteen?"said Alex. "That's right."said the squad leader. "After twelve was-deactivated during the torunament,our master lord Gill created a newer and more deadlier bio- roid warrior than before. Now-you are to surrender and come with us at once- or suffer dire consequences!"  
  
"S-screw you jerk-asses."said Alex. "I ain't no guinea pig for no power freak like Gill!" "Very well,"said the leader. "lord Gill wanted you brought back dead or alive-no pun intended-either way. So..Thirteen,do as you will!"  
  
Thirteen began to apply the pressure around Alex's neck,ready to snap him like a twig,when suddenly--- "ROAR-FWOOSH!" A trail of orange flame hit Thirteen right in the back,knocking it backwards and dropping Alex to the ground.  
  
"YOU'LL DO NOTHING TONIGHT!"said a rather menacing and dark voice from the shadows. "Who-who the hell is that?"said the leader. "Look there,from the shadows!"said one of the hoodmen thugs.  
  
Four pairs of white glowing eyes were seen in the darkness,and as the eyes grew closer,they could see four strange individuals emerging from the shadows.  
  
They were humanoid in form,but as their attire shown,they were not human at all-but Creatures of the night!  
  
They were all dressed in strange black,spandex style material that adorned pieces of metal and strange designs on their bodies as well as their faces.  
  
The first one was a man with shaggy shoulder length black hair with a star on his left eye and ruby red lips. The second one had facial features of a bestial feline sense as well as razor sharp claws on his fingertips. The third had wavy black shoulder length hair as well as strange star-like designs over his eyes and wore a weird armor shoulder set over his chest,his eyes a strange blank state. And the fourth had bat-like desings over his eyes,midnight black shaggy hair and wore a monstrous armor-like oufit of spikes,chains and platform heels with gothic designs all around,and the smoke that seethed from his lips clearly shown that it was he who had shot that flame attack just now.  
  
"Who-who or what the hell are you guys?"said the leader. "Hell is what you are in for!"said the fire-breather. "We've witnessed your callous act of evil."said the star face. "And we are to act accordinglly. "In other words pal."said the catman. "You're in some deep dung here for what you did." "Judgement-and punishment."said the spaceman.  
  
"Okay then."said Demon. "STARCHILD,CELESTIAL,BEAST KING---ATTACK!" The three warriors sprang forward at the gunmen.  
  
The Celestial flew overtop of the hoodmen. "Don't just stand there-shoot that damn thing!"said the leader.  
  
But before they could,Celestial fired strange energy bolts from his hands and caused the gunmen's firearms to dissapear into dust. "Disintegration."he said. "They are yours now."  
  
"Thanks Celestial."said Starchild. The Beast King plowed through the first half of hoodmen using his agility and catlike abilities to cause the hoods some serious pain as he kicked,punched,scratched,bit and literally tore into the enemy.  
  
"RUN----AAAAAGHHH!"screamed one of the hoods in terror. The Starchild faced the other gunmen as they frew knives from their vests. "You clods have always gotta draw some blood don't you?"said Starchild. The Star bearer than raised both his hands and strange purple energies flowed from his hands,causing the thug's knives to all fly from their hands and land into a nearby lake.  
  
"You son of a---!"said the first thug as he threw a punch at Starchild. But to their amazement,Starchild was quite a combatant himself as he dodged the thug and landed an elbow into his back,knocking him down.  
  
He then fought the rest of the hoodmen with amazing ease and they all fell before his might. All that remained was the leader and he wasn't going down without a fight.  
  
"I'll blow ya dirty freaks to hell-I WILL!"he shouted. Alex had enough of what was happening and he plowed into the thug leader. He slammed a thrust kick into his arms,knocking the weapon out of his hand and did a Hyper Bomb body slam,bringing him up into the air and slamming down upon the hard ground. "SLAAMMM!"  
  
"Whoa---bitchin'move there pal!"said the Beast King. "Brutal-but effective."said Celestial. "Thanks."said Alex. "Now who or what--."  
  
"Uh guys!"said Demon. "But mind giving me a hand here?" Alex and the other Kiss members ran over to both the Demon and Thirteen.  
  
"That thing's made of plastic ya know."said Alex. "Can't ya just burn it up?" "I've tried that-watch."said Demon as he blasted pure hot hellfire at the creature.  
  
Thirteen staggered back a little but was unharmed. "My flames subdue this monster a little."he said. "But for some unknown reason,I can't seem to scorch the surface!"  
  
"Maybe my claws can do some damage."said Beast King. "Caution."said Celestial pointing up.  
  
Thirteen brought down both of it's hands upon the group of heroes,causing Alex and Kiss to scramble,just as the robot's fists pummeled the ground.  
  
Beast King then jumped onto Thirteen's back and began to scratch against it's thick surface-but no go. "Man-what's this thing made of-super plastic?"he said before jumping off.  
  
"You know anything about this..thing pal?"said Demon. "It's a bit of a long story there."said Alex scratching his head."They said it's a sort of Bio-roid." "Bio?"said Starchild. "Maybe I can try to affect the inner workings of the creaturew then. Everyone-stand back. Celestial,I need a hand man."  
  
Celestial nodded and hovered over Starchild as the two cautiously approached the monstrous thirteen. Starchild aimed both of his hands at the killing machine and fired streams of purple aura at it.  
  
Celestial then aimed his hands at the creature,freezing it in place in a sphere shaped trap. Starchild then began to scann the lifeforce if any of the creature known as Thirteen. He then found it!  
  
The inner works of the creature showed it had a nervous system of some kind that was linked to it's central power control. The system was also linked to it's shielding controls that allowed the surface from getting damaged. All Star had to do was damage it-and the creature itself would be damaged.  
  
"Full-spray power-now!"said Starchild as he poured on the juice,inflicting damage to the Bio-roid.  
  
"Okay Celestial-drop the field."said Starchild. The spaceman did so and thirteen began to slump about as if in a drunken state. "What'd ya do?"said Alex. "I think I just caused some inner damage to it."said Starchild grinning. "Demon,if you will."  
  
Demon nodded and shot out another blast of fire at the robot,causing it's skin to melt into purple folds of goo.  
  
Celestial fired off energy bolts from his fingers at the robot's legs,causing them to explode and break away.  
  
"I'll do the honors boys."said Alex as he charged up his Flash Chop to a very destructive form of Chi energy.  
  
"HERE I COME!"he shouted as he ran at the bio-roid.  
  
Alex then jumped into the air and came flying down upon the robot in a dive- kill fashion. "EEEYAAAAARRRH!"hollored Alex in a war-cry as he brought down his super- Flash Chop as if he was Conan about to slay a demonic monster.  
  
"KRAAAAAKK!" The top of thirteen's head exploded and went down to the bottom as it's entire control systems were decimated.  
  
The bio-roid fell to the ground in a mangled,gooey mess,completely destroyed by the efforts of both Alex and KISS.  
  
Alex then exchanged pleasantries with the Four who are one and he then remembered who they were. "Yeah,the hottest band on earth-as well as the ones who took on that geek called the Phantom at Coney Island."  
  
"That's us my friend."said Beast King. "And I recognize you from the Street Fighter circuit."said Demon. "You were spectacular in the recent tournament." "Ah,it was nothing."said Alex. "I just wish I could get rid of these Utopia guys."  
  
Demon handed Alex a card. It said SIMMONS FOUNDATION. "If you need sponsoring for the next tourney as well as help against this.Gill guy. Give us a call."he said.  
  
"Thanks,I will."said Alex. "Back into the night boys."said Demon. "We're needed."  
  
The four who are one vanished back into the darkness whence they came,leaving Alex awe-struck and relieved after what was an exciting night. He then turned back to the path out of Central Park back home.  
  
FIN. 


End file.
